User blog:Buddyfight Unified Universe/Where to find English Edition Buddyfight Comics, and Their Prices
Current Best Prices for US Resident's that I have found are here listed below and the rest of the article is how I got the info and why. All of these are from the same Seller on eBay, "Cards4Life10". You should be able to find them easily by just typing Buddyfight Comic in the search box. ' Please note that prices have changed. When I bought Volume One in March, it was listed at $15.99 and they accepted my offer of $12.50. Obviously, with Drum Decks being a "thing" prices can go up and down as everything can. Volume One: Listed at $19.99 but does have "Make an Offer". Shipping is $12, but I have received a discount when ordering multiple copies. Volume One has the Drum 1000 card, a Deck box, and the alternate art Dragonic Punisher. Volume Two: Listed at $19.99 but does have "Make an Offer". Shipping is $12, but because I bought 5 copies, they gave me shipping of $11 for the first and $8 for the other 4 for a total of $43. When I received it, the postage says, $42.30, so they were spot on. I could only get them down to $18 for each Comic. It, of course, includes the ever cute Tsukikage, Giant Shield (wish he had Water Attribute...) and surprisingly a bookmark, which was not listed that I know of. Volume Three: Listed at $24.99 but does have "Make an Offer". Shipping is $12. I haven't ordered this yet as we are building the Drum Deck with an Ein Flag first. More on that below. It includes the amazing SD Drum. Though an impact that was recently revealed makes the Drum Deck viable without him, I just don't think at this point, he can be excluded. (more on that below). So, I have had nothing but great service from Cards4Life10 and the Comics have both arrived way before the estimated dates. 'Background on my search and why: Drum and Tsukikage. They just happen to be the favorite characters of 2 of my children. In our family, we treat Buddyfight like many families treat sports these days. Parents are expected to provide the necessary gear, (cards, playmats, sleeves, etc...) for the kids to succeed. But, because Buddyfight also has an Anime, they have grown fond of these characters much more than I loved a brand of football cleats. So, sometimes, even if the card isn't very good, and the prices are ridiculous, you happily buy it for the look you get in return when they open the package. I scour the internet constantly for prices on cards and gear. The Comics have been, by far, the hardest to find a good deal on when you factor in the list price. Not being very trusting with overseas purchases on eBay, (from previous experience), I tested the waters and purchased one copy of Volume 1, which includes much more Promo material than the other Volumes. My Drum fan had her birthday coming up and, knowing that as more and more Drums had been released, we would be making a Drum Deck with Dragon Ein, I went for it. At the time, I will confess to thinking that the shipping was ridiculous (ignorance on my part) and that it was how they were making most of their profit. If you've looked on eBay, you will probably have noticed''' Cards4Life10 tries to have these in stock, and I am grateful for that.' While the list price is under $10 on the cover, they had it listed as a Buy it Now for $15.99. I offered a lower amount and we settled on $12.50. If only I had known then what I know now, I would have bought more copies. When the package came,' the shipping cost more than what I had paid'. I had misjudged the seller, and I hate it when I do that with people in general. It just sucks. '''Nobody deserves that.' So, before purchasing from them, I had found the publisher of the English Version and located their website. I had seen the list price and tried to order it from a large Comic Store. They said that there was no way they could get it here for me. Instead of calling every Comic shop around, I contacted Bushiroad. I was told that in order to get an English copy, I would need to go to a major event or Regional Tournament and find a vendor that had them for sale and had been approved by Bushiroad. Alas, my friends who attended the Los Angeles Regionals could find none. So, back to eBay I went. Because I don't particularly value the other Tsukikage's and Giant Shield was just too cute to pass on, I went to the same seller. This time, the pricing was different. They have it listed for $19.99 and would only go as low as $18. They gave me a discount on shipping if I were to buy more than 1 copy. They only made .70 profit from the shipping, so the majority of their profit is from the Comic itself. And, in my opinion, because the Comic is so different from the Anime (hilariously so, Gao is quite uncouth), and you get fantastic Promo's,' I would have expected the list price on the back to be around $20 anyway. Plus, if you look on eBay and see every card from the Azi Pack selling for a $1.2 Billion Dollars', you get a better appreciation for the value of what they are offering at''' Cards4Life10.' Why did I get 5 copies? Oh, boy. Voices in my head told me to;) '''I certainly didn't want to build a deck around him, but I also knew that my Tsukikage fan would want me to'. And I knew that I would lose money if I had to buy more later. Also, sometimes the Comic's have been out of stock and it is only in the first printing that the PR's are avaiable. ''' '''Now I'm on to SD Drum and the Third Volume. '''Not quite sure what to do. I know I need more copies of the First Volume, with Drum 10000', so I may wait until we've built the' Drum Deck and Tuned it to purchase, but I also don't want to suddenly not be able to purchase them any more.' At this point, she '''wants to be able to run 2 Drum's at the Same time.' Obviously needing to get Dragon Throne out by draw or tutor is important, but if she has to Tutor it with Zahhak, it'll blow Breaker or any other Drum she has out there of the field and SD becomes even more important. I'd like to take the time to playtest the heck out of it, but I may just need to go all in. This is where friends come into play. ' If you're interested in getting some, but the bank is saying NO, then check with your local shop buddies and see if anyone else wants in, then go to Cards4Life10 and try to get the best deal you can.' Best to everyone. Category:Blog posts